Just One More Dance
by Kira-303
Summary: AU Noël est souvent l'occasion d'évoquer le passé. J'aimerais que tu me racontes ton histoire avec Draco... Le temps rebrousse chemin, pour les souvenirs, beaux et douloureux... Tu danses?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: Comme je ne poste pas très régulièrement (ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne pense pas souvent à mes lecteurs ni à mes fics!) j'ai décidé de vous écrire une petite histoire de fêtes, pour me faire un peu pardonner de l'attente que je vous fais subir sur toutes mes fics sans exceptions! Voici donc mon cadeau de noël, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**BONNE FETES A TOUS...**

**Kira**

**Just one more dance... ****(première partie)**

Hermione serra plus fort la tasse de chocolat qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle aimait le contact de la céramique chauffée par le liquide sur ses paumes. Depuis de nombreuses années, elle avait toujours froid aux mains. Froid quelque part au fond d'elle...

Elle soupira de satisfaction et de ravissement en observant l'immense sapin de noël qui trônait face à elle. L'arbre avait de grandes branches touffues, sur lesquelles brillaient de multiples boules de couleurs. Des fées d'or semblaient voleter dans les guirlandes qui luisaient doucement.

Oui, ce sapin était vraiment une réussite. Hermione était sûre qu'il plairait aux enfants. En fait elle était certaine que même les adultes allaient l'adorer. Tous comme les cadeaux, la musique, les chaussettes pendues à la cheminée, les gâteaux secs et la dinde... Elle avait vu les choses en grand pour ce noël. Il lui avait fallu vider le salon de quelques meubles pour contenir tous les invités qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver. C'était le premier que tout le monde passait chez elle depuis qu'il était parti. Elle attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de sa famille, elle détestait être seule depuis qu'il était parti. Comme il pouvait lui manquer...

Au pied du sapin, une montagne de cadeaux essayait de maintenir son équilibre précaire depuis quelques jours, attendant les émetteurs et les destinataires. La sonnette de l'entrée sortit Hermione de ses pensées. Ils étaient là.

Elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse en acajou et courut presque ouvrir. Toute la troupe était là. Une trentaine de personnes assemblées devant sa porte dans la neige. Sa famille au grand complet, son cadeau de noël. Elle offrit un immense sourire à ses invités.

- Bonjour Tatie Mione! s'exclamèrent les enfants les plus jeunes, Sara, Mary et John.

Elle se décala pour les laisser entrer dans un joyeux tumulte. Bientôt son salon résonnait de rires, de chansons, de cris. Il y avait là Remus et Nymphadora Lupin, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, leur fille de 17 ans Maggie, Charlie, Percy, Pénélope et leurs fils de 16 et 14 ans Ulysse et Gauvain, Ron et Lavande, Jake leur fils de 14 ans et Sara leur fille de 7 ans, Fred, Georges, Alicia, Angelina, Harry et Parvati et leurs trois filles de 15 (Gillie), 11 (Jane) et 6 (Mary) ans, Ginny et Blaise avec John, leur bambin de 5 ans, Elen et Nelson Granger et enfin Narcissa.

Cette dernière s'approcha d'Hermione et prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains lui baisa le front en lui souhaitant un joyeux noël. Narcissa malgré son âge avancé était toujours aussi impressionnante de grâce et de prestance. Hermione était très fière qu'elle fasse presque partie de sa famille. Elle lui portait une affection sincère, telle à une seconde mère.

Bientôt résonnèrent les cliquetis de fourchettes, les tintements des verres en cristal, les supplications de Mary et John qui n'arrivaient pas à couper leur bout de dinde, de Gauvain qui ne supportait pas les blagues de son frère, d'Alicia et d'Angelina qui demandaient de vrais adultes en guise de maris, de Nelson Granger qui voulait sa revanche contre Charlie au concours baptisé "L'avaleur de gâteaux secs".

Il était coutume de ne manger le dessert qu'après l'ouverture des cadeaux et pour faire patienter tout ce petit monde jusqu'à minuit, il existait une tradition dans la famille Granger-Lupin-Weasley-Malfoy-Potter-Zabini. L'un des enfants était désigné par tirage au sort au premier jour de l'hiver. Il avait ainsi quelques jours pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait. Et le soir de noël, entre la dinde et les cadeaux, il avait le droit de demander à n'importe quel adulte de lui raconter l'histoire de son choix.

Cette année-là, c'était au tour de Jane Potter de choisir le conte et le conteur. Elle se tourna vers Hermione, visiblement assez mal à l'aise. Elle parla d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- Marraine, j'aimerais que tu me racontes ton histoire avec Draco.

Aussitôt, les adultes cessèrent de parler. Tous regardaient Hermione qui elle semblait pétrifiée. Puis elle sourit doucement. Elle se doutait bien qu'un jour sa filleule la questionnerait. Elle avait senti plusieurs fois la fillette sur le point de demander ce qui s'était passé entre sa seconde mère et ce beau jeune homme blond qui figurait sur tant de photos de sa famille mais dont on parlait si peu. Alors, d'une voix douce elle accepta de raconter leur histoire. Chacun s'installa confortablement, fauteuil ou genoux, et ouvrit grand ses oreilles car en réalité, les débuts de la relation de ces deux-là étaient restés un mystère pour la majorité d'entre eux...

Elle pose ses mains en papillon sur son cœur. La lumière ruisselle sur elle. Elle tend un bras gracieux vers ce soleil artificiel, puis vers ce public qui l'applaudit à tout rompre. Elle est si heureuse. Elle sort de scène, le tulle blanc de son magnifique costume effleure ses jambes douloureuses de l'effort fourni. Dès qu'elle est dans l'obscurité rassurante des coulisses, son dos s'arrondit, sa respiration se calme, elle étire ses bras derrière sa tête.

- Tu as été magnifique, Mione.

La concernée se retourna pour faire face à June, qui elle aussi venait de sortir de scène avec un magnifique sourire. June était l'une des danseuses avec qui Hermione s'entendait le mieux. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Toi aussi. Nous avons tous été magnifiques ce soir, je crois. Même les musiciens nous ont applaudis, eux qui sont si distants habituellement. Est-ce que tu as vu avec quelle grâce Elle a dansé Aurore? Elle est si douée... souffla-t-elle en regardant Ann Andrews retirer ses chaussons.

Les deux amies se regardèrent. Elles rêvaient toutes d'être solistes et de danser les grands rôles du répertoire. Surtout les filles qui comme Hermione et June étaient en haut de l'échelle et dansaient des rôles de demi-solistes, telles les fées qu'elles avaient incarnées dans cette représentation de "La belle au bois dormant". Le Prince venait de s'approcher d'Ann et ils échangeaient leur avis sur le pas de deux final. Elles soupirèrent à l'unisson, leurs regards se croisèrent et elles éclatèrent de rire. June glissa son bras sous celui d'Hermione.

- Allez viens, Hermignonne. Allons retirer ces chaussons de torture et ces paillettes qui nous déguisent en arbres de noël.

- Si t'es assez rapide, je t'offre un chocolat pour fêter notre succès de ce soir, répliqua Hermione en riant.

- Je crois que c'est plutôt le champagne qu'il faut sortir... prononça une voix grave dans leur dos.

Les jeunes filles se retournèrent aussitôt et firent la révérence devant le directeur du ballet. Franck Longdubat était un homme grand et brun. Il était devenu très strict voire froid au contact du monde hiérarchisé et minutieux de la danse, rendant son personnage de maitre de ballet respecté par sa troupe mais pas nécessairement apprécié. A contrario, la plupart des danseurs s'entendaient très bien avec son fils Neville qui, bien que travaillant aussi au théâtre, avait gardé une grande douceur de caractère, accentuée par le visage lunaire hérité de sa mère. L'homme au costume tiré à quatre épingles avait ce soir-là un regard un peu moins dur qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Miss Granger, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous...

Hermione avala sa salive difficilement et poussa la porte de l'entrée des artistes. Puis elle recula et ressortit. Elle était beaucoup trop en avance. Elle fit demi-tour et décida de passer par l'entrée principale de l'opéra. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait dans le bâtiment, son souffle se coupa devant la beauté des lieux mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, ce manque d'air n'apaisa en rien les battements de stress dans sa poitrine. Les hautes colonnes lui firent tourner la tête, le bruit des talons des employés et des visiteurs sur le marbre poli lui martelant la tête. Effleurant du regard les peintures à dorures, elle décida de se balader dans les couloirs pour se calmer un peu avant de Le rencontrer. Son partenaire. Celui avec qui elle allait danser son premier rôle de soliste.

« Tu te rends compte Gin? Je vais danser Kitri! » avait-elle hurlé dans le téléphone de sa meilleure amie qui n'en demandait pas tant mais avait tout de même organisé une grande soirée pour fêter l'évènement.

La scène s'était déroulée trois semaines plus tôt. Et la jeune fille était maintenant là, à descendre doucement les marches entre les fauteuils pourpres qui menaient devant la fosse de l'orchestre. Les rideaux étaient ouverts sur l'immense scène au sol sombre. Un homme y esquissait les pas de Son pas de deux dans la lumière brute des spots. Il portait un t-shirt noir et des collants gris. Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais elle devinait des cheveux très clairs et une puissance extraordinaire dans sa façon d'esquisser les pas. A bientôt 25 ans, dont 20 de danse intensive, elle savait reconnaitre les grands danseurs quand elle en voyait. Et cet homme était sans aucun doute un grand danseur.

Elle avisa une porte de côté de scène et arriva dans les coulisses. Elle voyait beaucoup mieux le visage de Basile de ce nouvel observatoire. Il avait un visage fin, presque aristocratique. Il était très beau. Mais plus elle l'observait, plus elle avait l'impression de le connaitre. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et croisa le regard malicieux de Charles Jude, le chorégraphe français. Ils étaient devenus presque amis à force de répétitions et d'heures supplémentaires. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de sa soliste en lui soufflant:

« Viens, je vais te présenter... »

Ils s'avancèrent alors dans la lumière. Hermione se redressa et s'efforça d'afficher un air amical malgré son stress. En apercevant ses visiteurs, le jeune homme cessa de danser. Il fit un léger sourire à l'adresse de Charles et un léger signe de tête pour Hermione. Elle était de plus en plus sûre de l'avoir déjà vu. Dans un journal peut-être.

- Draco, je te présente Hermione Granger, ta Kitri. Hermione, voici Draco Malfoy. Ton Basile.

Hermione sentit son visage amical disparaitre lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils. Elle aimait la Danse. Elle aimait ceux qui la faisaient vivre. Elle aimait voir un homme tendre et détendre ses muscles pour faire vivre le plus beau des arts. Mais elle méprisait définitivement Draco Malfoy.

- Attends, je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi tu ne l'apprécies pas? Tu ne le connais même pas!

- On était ensemble au lycée, tu ne te rappelles pas de lui?

Ginny secoua négativement la tête. Les deux amies marchaient d'un pas tranquille vers l'opéra et Hermione s'était enfin décidée à confier à Ginny ses sentiments plus que mitigés concernant son partenaire.

- Il est sorti avec Padma, il lui a fait croire monts et merveilles et l'a plaqué du jour au lendemain en s'affichant avec une de ses meilleures amies. Il l'a beaucoup faite souffrir. Padma était dans ma classe cette année-là, j'ai dû la soutenir pendant des mois!

- J'avoue que ce n'est pas honorable mais tu ne peux pas le juger pour cela. Leur relation ne te concernait en rien. Je te le répète Mione, tu ne le connais même pas!

- Il avait certains cours avec moi l'année suivante. Il est vaniteux, il est beau et il s'en sert à mauvais escient. Il se moque de tout et de tous ceux qu'ils considèrent comme inférieurs à sa condition sociale. Il est méprisable. Je ne supporte pas les gens comme ça.

- Il était lycéen... Je sais que tu détestes ce genre de personnes. Mais je sais aussi que tu cherches à le condamner pour ceux que d'autres ont pu faire… ajouta-t-elle doucement, scrutant un accès de colère ou de tristesse chez son amie. Soulagée de ne voir venir aucune réaction négative de la part d'Hermione, elle poursuivit :

« Peut-être qu'il a changé. On grandit tous un jour Hermione. La conduite que tu me décris est celle d'un gamin trop gâté et totalement immature. Il est devenu un homme. Laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute. Tant que tu n'auras pas la preuve qu'il est toujours comme tu me le décris, ne sois pas désagréable avec lui. Ne gâche pas tes chances. Ce rôle est capital pour ta carrière!

- Oui, tu as raison, je le sais. Je suis une professionnelle après tout! Ne t'inquiète pas... Bon c'est ici que je te laisse, dit-elle en faisant la bise à son amie qui regardait les élèves qui sortaient du conservatoire avec intérêt.

- Je passe te chercher vers 21h, tu dines à la maison! Bosse bien! s'exclama Ginny en s'éloignant.

- Compte sur moi », grommela Hermione en apercevant Malfoy qui approchait du bâtiment par une allée transversale.

Elle se dépêcha d'entrer pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard avant d'y être forcée. Car ce qu'elle n'avait pas avoué à sa meilleure amie, c'est que le jeune homme si détestable la troublait au plus haut point. Non pas par son physique, car même s'il était très beau, cela ne touchait par Hermione plus que cela. Ses meilleurs amis étaient également très beaux et cela l'avait empêchée d'être intimidée par la trop grande beauté.

Elle observa le jeune homme par la porte entrouverte du vestiaire. Il avait un port droit et digne, comme la plupart des danseurs. Sa mâchoire carrée lui donnait l'air décidé. Il portait un gros sac de sport sur l'épaule et ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le front. Non, ce qui déstabilisait Hermione Granger se produisait lorsqu'ils dansaient ensemble.

Basile et Kitri, comme tous les couples de la Danse, étaient follement épris l'un de l'autre. Leur passion devait être visible pour les spectateurs. Mais lorsque Draco posait ses mains sur elle, elle sentait un désir violent. Son regard était plein de fièvre. De la passion à l'état pur se dégageait de leurs étreintes furtives. Elle secoua la tête. "Je nage en plein délire..." gronda-t-elle en brandissant ses chaussons devant un miroir impassible. Elle soupira en souriant de sa propre folie douce, enfila ses chaussons, attrapa son cache-cœur et partit en trottinant vers le studio où avait lieu la répétition.

Elle en poussa la porte. Charles était là, en train de corriger un autre danseur. Draco quant à lui était assis contre le mur, en train d'enfiler ses demi-pointes. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vue. "Laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute…" Elle s'approcha un peu pour tremper ses pointes dans le bac de colophane qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

- Bonjour, dit-elle doucement.

Il leva vers elle ses yeux gris. Il semblait un peu surpris. Jusqu'à présent, la jeune femme s'était montrée extrêmement froide à son égard, sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi. Enfin, si elle souhaitait faire un pas vers lui, il n'allait pas gâcher cette chance. Il sourit un peu.

- Bonjour Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête et alla saluer le chorégraphe qui lui faisait signe. La voix de Draco était un peu rauque, chaude. Elle en avait frissonné lorsqu'il avait prononcé son prénom. "Maudite sois-tu Ginevra Weasley!"

Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite les recommandations que Charles donnait à Alan, la doublure de Draco pour le rôle de Basile. Hermione appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme, ils avaient fait leurs dernières classes du conservatoire ensemble. Elle le soupçonnait de lui porter un intérêt un peu plus qu'amical. Et elle ne faisait rien pour le décourager, il était assez beau et ils s'entendaient très bien.

Puis vint le moment tant redouté. Charles s'approcha du poste et fit signe à Hermione de se placer. La musique éclata.

Elle s'élança. Elle est coquine, joue des cils devant tous. Quand Draco l'attrape par la main et la ramène contre lui, Kitri lui sourit. Puis s'échappe à nouveau. Il la poursuit, la fait tournoyer, balade ses mains sur ses hanches. Il la penche en arrière, pose une main chaude sous sa nuque et rapproche son visage du sien. Le cœur d'Hermione bat à tout rompre, la mine de Kitri est provocatrice. Mais elle ne sait pas si le regard enfiévré qui scrute ses traits et qu'elle sent brûler ses sens est celui de Basile ou celui de Draco.

Elle attrape sa bouteille et boit à grandes gorgées le liquide qu'elle contient. Elle essuie ses lèvres du revers de la main et observe son visage rougi par l'effort dans le miroir, son décolleté luisant de sueur. Elle a bien travaillé. Le ballet est presque prêt. La première, dans une quinzaine de jours la stressait un peu. Mais ils seraient parfaits d'ici là. Elle retire ses guêtres, ses collants, son justaucorps et revêt sa tenue citadine. Un jean clair, des ballerines, un pull jaune paille, un manteau noir. Elle fourre ses affaires en boule dans son gros sac qu'elle jette sur son épaule. Elle ouvre la porte du vestiaire et son coeur rate un battement. Il est là, appuyé contre le mur. Son visage est encore un peu rouge, son sac mal fermé. Il la regarde. Il l'attendait.

- Je t'offre un chocolat?

Elle ne répond pas. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne sait pas si elle peut répondre. Elle sent qu'il faut refuser. Elle hoche la tête. Il sourit.

Ils sortent. L'air est frais. L'automne est bien installé. Les feuilles rouges et or tapissent les trottoirs. Elle a toujours aimé l'association de ces deux couleurs. Ils marchent en silence. Elle regrette d'avoir accepté. Il est trop... changé. Depuis deux mois qu'elle travaille avec lui, depuis qu'elle lui a laissé le bénéfice du doute, elle marche sur des œufs. Il est gentil. Aimable. Drôle. Généreux. Si différent de celui qu'elle connaissait, ou croyait pouvoir cataloguer. Elle ne sait plus quoi penser. Ils s'entendent bien, se trouvent des goûts communs pour la musique, le sport, le cinéma. Et elle n'arrive toujours pas à séparer Basile de Draco.

Il lui tient la porte d'un petit café. Elle s'assoit sur une banquette de velours rouge. Elle commande un thé, il prend un chocolat. Ils se regardent dans les yeux au-dessus des volutes qui s'échappent des tasses. Toujours en silence. Ils n'ont pas prononcé une parole depuis l'invitation de Draco. Elle sent qu'il se passe quelque chose. Le silence se charge d'électricité. Elle ne sent pas la brûlure du thé dans sa gorge. Il paye, lui tient la porte pour sortir. Lui attrape la main. Elle ne la retire pas, comme dans un rêve.

Le métro est bondé, elle est serrée contre lui. Elle sent son odeur, mélange de sueur et d'eau de Cologne. Ils sortent des tunnels, toujours la main dans la main. Ils doivent avoir une touche assez originale avec leurs gros sacs et leurs regards qui se fuient. Ils arrivent devant un immeuble, il pousse la lourde porte qu'elle n'hésite pas à franchir. Sa volonté semble l'avoir quittée en même temps que son justaucorps.

Ils gravissent les marches les unes après les autres. Toujours plus haut, seul le bruit de leurs pas résonne dans l'obscurité. Enfin, il s'arrête, sort des clés qui tintent. Ils lâchent leurs sacs dans l'entrée dans un bruit sourd. Quand il ferme la porte, l'obscurité les enveloppe. Elle ne voit rien mais elle sent sa main dans la sienne, son souffle qui se rapproche de ses lèvres. Elle ferme les yeux. Il ne faut pas. Elle essaie de penser à Padma, Padma et ses yeux rougis de larmes, Padma et son regard vide, Padma et sa voix lointaine.

Mais dès que ses lèvres effleurent les siennes, Padma ferme les yeux. Quand il retire son pull, Padma se tait. Quand il s'allonge sur elle, Padma disparait. Il ne reste que lui. Lui et ses baisers. Lui et ses caresses. Lui et son odeur. Lui et sa chaleur qu'elle ne veut jamais quitter. Mais quand il s'endort près d'elle et que les draps refroidissent, la voix de Padma retentit comme un écho. "Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça?"

Son estomac se contracte. Elle se tourne vers lui. La lumière d'un réverbère traverse la fenêtre et éclaire un peu la pièce. Elle caresse sa joue. Il a l'air si paisible. Elle le trouve magnifique. Elle dépose un léger baiser sur sa peau et sort du lit. Elle ne sera pas une de plus. Elle gardera cette nuit comme un souvenir précieux. Elle se rhabille et quitte l'appartement sans un bruit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Il la regarde. Il la trouve belle. Son chignon dénude sa nuque gracile, ses doigts longs esquissent les pas que lui dicte Charles. Le tour de sa bouche et ses tempes sont pâles, contrastant fortement avec ses joues rouges. Il n'a jamais trop aimé les danseuses. Trop minces, trop musclées et souvent un caractère abominable. La majorité de ses partenaires pouvait se résumer à deux mots : capricieuse et égoïste. Mais il y avait aussi des exceptions, des danseuses que la rigidité et l'exigence de le danse n'avait pas réussi à ébranler, qui étaient aussi restées des femmes. Et en face de lui, c'est la femme qu'il veut qui a revêtu l'habit de la danse. Elle pique de la pointe, tourne, fait une arabesque. Ecoute Charles d'une oreille attentive et recommence. Encore et encore, jusqu'à la perfection du mouvement. Il ne lasse pas de ses gestes. La pensée furtive d'essayer de la transformer en danseuse de boite à musique l'effleure. En gardienne de ce que tout un chacun conserve de plus précieux. Mais il chasse cette idée saugrenue en passant une main sur son visage : personne ne pouvait enfermer Hermione Granger. Lui n'avait même pas réussi à la garder une nuit entière…

Une étrange sensation s'infiltre en lui. Il sent un autre regard sur elle. Sa Kitri, Sa ballerine. Il chercha le coupable. Alan observait attentivement la jeune femme. Il sentait qu'il parcourait ses formes avec des yeux pleins de désir sage, qu'il observait son visage avec une attirance non dissimulée. Et il détestait ça. « Pour qui se prend-il, ce second rôle ? » pensa Draco, cherchant à écraser Alan de mépris par le regard. Kitri n'appartient qu'à Basile, pas aux doublures.

Charles lui fait alors signe. Il se lève, rebouche sa bouteille d'eau et étires ses muscles qui se refroidissent. Il s'approche d'elle. La musique lui parvient bien plus atténuée tout à coup. Il perçoit le léger parfum qui émane de sa peau, quand il pose ses mains sur ses hanches. Il la porte, elle s'enfuit pour mieux revenir après. Mais lorsqu'il la regarde, il voit le masque de Kitri sur ses traits. Il n'arrive pas à voir Hermione. Depuis qu'il s'est prouvé qu'elle est bien la femme parfaite pour son étreinte, elle lui échappe totalement. Comme elle s'est échappée de ses draps, lui faisant comprendre que le rêve avait été court et qu'il n'aurait pas dû fermer les yeux.

Il est encore là, à l'attendre à la sortie du vestiaire. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine. Il veut lui prendre la main dans la rue, poser son souffle contre le sien dans la chaleur de son appartement, la voir ouvrir les yeux tous les matins. Mais depuis qu'il est certain qu'elle est faite pour ses bras, elle glisse entre ses doigts comme de l'eau. La première fois, elle était partie avant qu'il soit lui-même sorti du vestiaire. La seconde, elle avait un rendez-vous avec des amies. Là, elle pose un regard surpris sur lui, elle semble assez contente mais au lieu de s'approcher de lui, elle lui adresse un petit signe de la main en s'éloignant.

« A demain, Draco.

Il la rattrape par le bras.

- Je peux t'inviter quelque part?

Elle secoue négativement la tête, ses boucles brunes s'échappant un peu plus de son chignon à moitié défait.

- S'il-te-plait? insiste-t-il.

- Je sors avec Alan ce soir, une autre fois peut-être, l'assassine-t-elle en observant sa réaction.

Il se décompose, il pâlit, semble d'un coup être revenu d'outre-tombe Le monde se résume à la pulsation du sang sur le poignet d'Hermione entre ses doigts, sa respiration un peu plus profonde qu'à l'accoutumée et la colère qui se distille peu à peu dans ses veines. Il lâche cette peau qui le brûle. Son regard s'est glacé, il parle d'une voix tranchante.

- Tu sors avec Alan?

- Il m'a invité au restaurant et j'ai accepté. C'est un crime contre l'humanité, peut-être?

- Et moi? Je suis sensé le prendre comment?

- Prends-le comme tu veux.

- Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu veux vraiment faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu entre nous ? demanda-t-il, tremblant de colère contre Alan qui lui vole sa danseuse, contre elle qui se contente d'être si distante, contre lui qui s'est emballé pour elle.

- Mais il n'y a rien eu entre nous, Draco. Une nuit, rien de plus. Je ne veux pas être une de plus qui souffrira à cause de toi Draco. C'était une parenthèse, magique pour moi, et je ne veux pas à avoir à le regretter.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, toujours aussi calme.

- De quoi tu parles? S'écria-t-il, ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de cette explication qui n'en était pas une.

Elle se retourna, revint sur ses pas mais resta à bonne distance.

- Je vais te rafraichir la mémoire. Tu te rappelles sûrement de Draco Malfoy, le tombeur d'Howgarts?

Il laissa un silence se poser entre eux, interdit.

- Comment tu sais ça?

- Tu ne te rappelles visiblement pas de moi, mais moi j'ai très bon souvenir de ta présence Draco Malfoy.

- On était ensemble au lycée? C'est impossible, je m'en serais rappelé... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant? J'aurais...

- Tu aurais perfectionné ton petit numéro? Si tu ne pas vue au lycée, ce que tu avais surement mieux à faire. Choisir ta prochaine conquête alors même que tu avais deux ou trois copines en même temps par exemple. J'ai vu comment tu te comportes, Draco, et si j'admets que tu n'es plus le même, je ne te fais pas du tout confiance sur le plan amoureux. J'ai appris à te connaitre et à t'apprécier mais ça ne change rien.

- J'ai été un beau salaud, c'est vrai mais c'était il y a si longtemps... Laisse-moi te prouver que je peux mériter ta confiance, s'il -te-plait...

La gorge d'Hermione se serra. Elle avait déjà entendu ça et elle avait cédé. Cette fois-ci, on ne l'y prendrait pas.

- Je suis désolée... A demain Draco, dit-elle doucement en disparaissant dans la rue.

Il ne bougea pas, prenant conscience que c'était peut-être lui, finalement, le second rôle.

Derrière la vitre embuée par sa respiration douloureuse, le ciel s'assombrissait. "Il pleut toujours dans les moments où ça va mal." Son grand-père était un fin observateur de la météo à l'évidence. Il recula, observant les lumières de la rue en contrebas qui s'allumaient les unes après les autres. Il avait envie d'hurler de colère. Il se taisait. Il avait envie de tuer Alan. Il ne l'avait même pas méprisé. Il avait envie de parler à Hermione. Il l'avait seulement faite danser. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Trois jours qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Et aujourd'hui comme hier, il n'avait envie de rien si ce n'est d'elle. Il soupira, enfila son manteau attrapa son sac et sortit en claquant la porte.

Il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, et courut hors de l'immeuble. Dès qu'il fut dehors, il ralentit son allure. Il marcherait jusqu'à l'opéra. Il pleuvait un peu, une bruine légère et fraiche qui lui faisait le plus grand bien. Les feuilles crissaient sous ses chaussures, les voitures le dépassaient dans une musique humide. Il se sentait presque bien. Il pourrait marcher ainsi jusqu'au bout du monde. Seul, en étant sûr de ne jamais la revoir. Ni elle, ni aucune autre. Pourtant, c'était vers ses bras qu'il se dirigeait. La répétition générale en costume devait être parfaite. Les paroles de Charles résonnaient dans sa tête depuis la veille.

" Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre Hermione et toi, et je ne tiens pas à le savoir. Mais Basile et Kitri doivent exprimer toute la passion qu'ils ressentent, quels que soient vos sentiments personnels."

Il savait qu'elle avait eu droit au même discours. Il devait lui montrer combien il la désirait. Il le ferait, comme au début. Il espérait encore un peu que la passion qu'elle lui montrerait ce soir-là serait la sienne et pas celle de Kitri. Mais il l'avait vu tenir la main d'Alan la veille. Il s'était senti trahi et furieux à l'idée qu'il pourrait poser ses mains ou ses lèvres sur elle sans qu'elle proteste. Il poussa la porte et entra dans d'un pas décidé. Ce soir, tout se jouait, il le sentait.

Elle le croisa en allant chercher son costume. Il l'ignora superbement. Ses yeux la piquèrent. Un peu. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne voulait rien tenter avec lui. Elle s'en voulait. Beaucoup. Ses pensées sombres se dissipèrent un peu quand elle vit enfin le costume terminée que lui présentait la costumière en chef. Elle était éblouie. Son premier costume de soliste. Le tutu pourpre de Kitri. Elle effleura le tissu scintillant du bout des doigts comme on caresse un rêve. Une bouffée de bonheur l'envahit. Son plus vieux rêve s'était finalement réalisé. Elle le posa contre sa poitrine et tournoya en riant comme une enfant. La costumière esquissa un sourire attendri.

Elle l'observa. Son cœur battit plus vite. Comme la première fois qu'elle avait aperçu, il été auréolé de puissance et de lumière. La musique semblait couler sur lui. Son torse habillé d'une chemise et d'un boléro rouge ouvert n'attend plus qu'elle. Elle tournoie une dernière fois et sent ses bras se refermer autour d'elle.

Elle pose ses mains sur les siennes puis touche son visage. Des images de leur nuit se mélangent à leurs pas dans le tourbillon dans lequel il l'entraine. Il est magnifique. Et quand elle croise à nouveau ce regard, la flamme qui la troublait tant et qui avait disparu était à nouveau là. Et sans qu'elle sache trop comment cette certitude s'impose à elle, elle sait que la même lueur brille dans ses yeux.

Quand il la cambre et pose sa main derrière sa nuque, comme tant de fois, elle ne peut s'empêcher de souffler son prénom. Et leurs s'effleurent furtivement, électrisant encore un peu plus le public d'initiés et de proches venu assister à cette grande répétition.

" Dis Madame, le monsieur blond et la jolie dame en rouge, ils sont amoureux?

La jeune femme regarda la gamine qui l'observait dans l'attente de sa réponse.

" A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Mais toi, tu penses qu'ils le sont? demande-t-elle doucement.

" Oh oui! J'en suis sûre... chuchota l'enfant émerveillée par le couple enlacé sur la scène.

Et Ginevra Weasley sourit dans l'obscurité.

Il referme la porte du talon. Il se débarrasse de son boléro d'un geste vif. Il prend plus de temps pour retirer sa chemise. Ses mains tremblantes ont du mal à vaincre les boutons réticents. Sa tâche accomplie, il jette le tissu blanc et sur une chaise et se dirige vers l'évier. Il s'y asperge le visage d'eau et observe son visage dans la glace qui le surmonte. Mais il n'y voit pas son reflet. Il ne voit qu'elle, petit flamme vive qui s'échappe et revient. Le brûle autant par son absence que par sa présence contre sa peau. Puis son reflet réapparait à côté du sien. Il ferme les yeux de frustration. Cette fille le rend cinglé. Il sent même son souffle dans son cou.

" Draco...

Il se retourne brusquement. Elle recule d'un pas. Sa respiration s'est coupée. Elle est là, dans son magnifique tutu pourpre bordé de noir, sa chevelure brune retenue dans un chignon dont s'échappe seulement, sur le front, un accroche cœur, une grosse fleur rouge près de l'oreille qu'elle triture nerveusement. Belle à en crever.

Que fait-elle ici? Peu lui importe de toute façon. Il ne lui parlera pas. Il se retourne et pose ses paumes sur le rebord de l'évier. Il serre la porcelaine glacée pour s'empêcher de lui dire qu'il la veut, lui hurler de sortir, la frapper, l'embrasser. S'il ne fait rien, elle partira.

Mais elle caresse sa colonne du bout des doigts, faisant naitre des frissons dans tout son corps et se contracter tous ses muscles. Puis, d'un mouvement soudain, elle l'enserre de ses bras frêles et musclés, posant sa tête sur ses omoplates. Elle lui demande de la pardonner. Il ne sait pas s'il peut. Au moment où il va refuser, il voit ses mains croisées sur son ventre, il prend conscience des battements de son cœur qui cognent contre son dos. Il se retourne, pose une main derrière son cou et l'embrasse. Il défait son chignon d'une main experte avant de descendre doucement la fermeture éclair du magnifique costume. Basile et Kitri ne peuvent rien contre leur passion. Pour Hermione et Draco, on verrait plus tard…


End file.
